Beck Chase: Pony Attorney: Episode 2: Turnabout mystery
by Lonesome Wanderer
Summary: Somepony contacts Beck and tells him about the organization, but also the fate that may be in store for him. Will he be able to discover the truth? Can he get away from that fate? Read and maybe find out!


_**Becks house at 11:15p.m.**_

Beck: "Gah, nothing on TV today!"

_Maybe I should actually have a roommate so I can play chess._

_**Image of a strange pony appears on the screen. (Start music: AJ: AA: Suspense)**_

?: "Hello there! I'm here to warn you!"

Beck: "Warn me, About what? And how did you teleport into my TV?"

?: "That will be explained in due time, but right now I need to tell you about the organization!"

Beck: "Who're they?"

?: "Just remember… they will do things that even the prosecutors can't predict! They're coming for you after the next victim… so you may want to be careful!"

Beck: "You still haven't answered my question! Who are they?"

?: "Time's up! Good luck!"

_**The strange pony disappears…**_

_Who was that? She seemed to know a lot, but didn't give me a lot to go on-_

_**A vase falls over…**_

Beck: "Huh? Who's there? I warn you, I know karate!"

_**The front door closes…**_

Beck: "Thank you for leaving!"

_A simple burglar has nothing against me!_

_**A mare next door screams…**_

Beck: "What the? I got to see this!"

_**The house the mare was screaming from is on fire. Her silhouette can be seen in the second floor window.**_

?: "Help! Please!"

Beck: "Stay right there! I'm coming to get you!" *flies up, and after getting to the window, grabs the mare*

?: "Thank you! I called the fire department, and they are on their way-"

_**A shot rings through the night and fires through the skull of the mare.**_

_The fire department came almost immediately after the shot had been fired. The shot came from my house meaning I had to sleep somewhere else tonight while the police tossed and turned my place. The whole town seemed to hear the shot, and it was the job of me to find out who killed the mare. Pinkie had been living near the scene of the crime, so when I had been walking through the streets looking for the nearest hotel she offered to let me bunk with her. Nothing else happened that night, but the police had asked me later what happened._

_**Pinkies room at 10:30 a.m. (Start music: AJ: AA: Trucy Wright ~ the magic girl)**_

Pinkie: "Hey, good morning sleepyhead! How are you doing after last night?"

Beck: "To be honest…" *yawns* "Not very great, but still able to do something about this incident."

Pinkie: "Did you know they already have a witness other than you, and a suspect?"

Beck: "I actually didn't expect them to be that efficient in their investigation."

Ms. Cake: "Oh, good morning Beck! How'd you sleep?"

Beck: "Just fine actually."

Pinkie: "Bye Ms. Cake! I've got to go get the shipments!"

Ms. Cake: "Goodbye Pinkie!"

Beck: "Um… Ms. Cake, do you mind if I ask about the crime last night?"

Ms. Cake: "Of course! Go ahead and ask any question you'd like!"

_**What did you witness?**_

Beck: "Did you see anything last night?"

Ms. Cake: "No, I just stayed at the cash register or in the kitchen. When that gunshot rang out, all the customers just up and panicked! We couldn't do much to calm them down."

Beck: "Seems like anyone in Ponyville would come down with a mental disorder after a gun is shot in Equestria."

Ms. Cake: "Don't sound so rude about the residents dear!"

_**Any ideas?**_

Ms. Cake: "I think you should get your lawyer skills and hunt down the killer by going to the crime scene and talking to everybody about the gun shot!"

_Any Phoenix Wright fan would've known to do that!_

Beck: "I think that's all I had to ask. I might come back though!"

Ms. Cake: "Here! Have a donut to reenergize!"

**Donut added to court record (Why, because I say so!)**

_**Crime scene at 10:35 (Switch music: AJ: AA: Ema Skye: Scientist Detective)**_

?: "Hmm…"

_There is a unicorn analyzing the crime scene._

Beck: "Hello!" *the mare jumps at me speaking*

?: "Hey, don't go sneaking up on ponies like that! I could've arrested you for being a culprit!"

Beck: "Whoa, sorry! I'm Beck Chase… the defense attorney for today's case!"

Dove: "Oh… that guy! I'm Bridgette Dove…" *starts playing with the glasses on her head* "Detective for this case!"

Beck: "You mind if I investigate with you?"

Dove: "First you must pass a test. Get me a donut!"

**Give her your donut**

Beck: "TAKE THAT!"

Dove: "Thanks! You can investigate with me now!"

**Donut removed from court record**

**Examine the bullet hole in the sidewalk**

Beck: "Seems like the killer shot from the balcony of my house."

Dove: "That's your house? I found traces of mud in there."

Beck: *stomps hoof* "Whoever did this is going down!"

Dove: *giggles* "Strange how some ponies will try to avenge their carpet."

Beck: "Grr…"

**Examine house**

Beck: "Wow that is a real big mess!"

_The house is a pile of wood now!_

Dove: "Don't examine something like that! Doing that is pointless!"

_She's right, but it is a pile of wood instead of a house._

**Talk to Bridgette: Autopsy report**

Beck: "Is there an autopsy yet?"

Dove: "Yes, of course! Here have a copy!"

**Autopsy report added to court record**

**Details: The victim died from a shot through the head by a .208 caliber rifle. The bullet passed through the brainstem.**

**Talk: Who is the witness?**

Beck: "Do you think you can be a pal and tell me who the witness is?"

Dove: "Of course… not!" *laughs for a bit* "You should have seen your face! You thought I was actually going to tell you who the witness was?" *She continues to laugh* "You're hysterical!"

_Worth a shot, but she dodged last second. I think I should speak with the suspect before I do anything else._

_**Detention Center at 10:45 a.m. (Switch music: AJ: AA: Detention center-interview tragicomedy)**_

Fluttershy: "Um… Hi."

Beck: "Hello there, my name is Beck Chase. I'm going to be defending you in court today."

Fluttershy: "O-Okay. I'm Fluttershy, and I'll tell you whatever I can."

**Ask about where she was at the time of the crime.**

Beck: "When the gun was shot, where were you?"

Fluttershy: "I was near the burning house, but next to the street."

Beck: "You're sure?"

Fluttershy: "Yes, I am."

**Ask about what she did after the gun was shot.**

Beck: "What did you do after the gun was shot?"

Fluttershy: "I ran towards my home near the forest. I didn't want to get shot."

Beck: "Anyone in your position would've done the same, but towards the nearest safe area. Why did you run to your house, I don't think the crime scene was near the forest."

Fluttershy: "W-Well you see… I had to get some groceries home to my animals."

Pinkie: "Hold it right there missy!" *she points her hoof* "You're hiding something from Mr. Chase."

Fluttershy: "EEPP" *she ducks down*

Beck: "Pinkie? What are you doing here?"

Pinkie: "Coming in at the right time to teach you a new skill!"

Beck: "New skill? You're not making any sense Pinkie."

Pinkie: "Just wear this!"

**Magatama hastily put around your neck.**

Pinkie: "Now ask her again!"

Beck: "Okay? Fluttershy, what did you do after the gun shot rang out?"

_Chain appeared out of nowhere and a lock appears on the chains crossing over Fluttershy's chest._ (Switch music: AJ: AA: Mentality lock)

Fluttershy: "I just said, I was on my way to the animals I own."

Beck: *remains silent with a surprised look on his face*

Pinkie: *whispers* "That is a **Psyche Lock**, the lock on someone's secret!" *Beck remains silent a little longer* "To break it you need to present the magatama and present evidence at the times she doubts your doubting skills, but I don't think you even have the evidence to do anything.

**Exit psyche lock (Switch back to: Detention center theme)**

Beck: "I'll be back after I check the scene of the crime Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy: "O-Okay, goodbye!"

_**Beck's balcony at 10:55 a.m. (Pinkie has followed you) (Start music: AJ: AA: Investigation-opening)**_

Beck: "Well here we are… the balcony where the culprit shot the mare from."

Pinkie: "That sniper rifle seems pretty cool! Can I try it out?"

Beck: "No! We're here to see if there are any clues regarding the killer's identity!"

Pinkie: "Calm down! I wasn't going to shoot somepony!"

**Examine sniper rifle clip**

Beck: "One shot was fired from this rifle."

Pinkie: "One shot, one kill! Just like they say it's supposed to work!"

Beck: "I don't think you want to enthusiastically say that. We might get suspected!"

Pinkie: "Humph, you're such a fuddy duddy."

_More like somepony who wants to stay out of jail._

**Examine sniper rifle in general**

Beck: "According to Dove, this kind of rifle is rare in Equestria, but more plentiful in other countries."

Pinkie: "Why would it be in Equestria then?"

Beck: "It could've been brought by the killer on his or her trip from some other country."

Pinkie: "This proves that Fluttershy is innocent, right?"

Beck: "It would, if she didn't go to another country for exotic animals. That presents the fact that she could've stowed the rifle with her animals."

Pinkie: "Well, darn! I thought it meant she was innocent, but maybe there's something we missed down on the ground!" *she bounces excitedly* "You can fly us down, please?"

_**Crime scene at 11:05 a.m. (Switch to: AJ: AA: Ema Skye: Scientist Detective)**_

Dove: "Why are you flying down? Wouldn't it be easier to walk down?"

Beck: *exhaustedly* "She forced me, I tell you!"

**Examine the area behind the pile of wood that used to be a house.**

Beck: "There's a bunch of yellow feathers back here. They must belong to Fluttershy."

Pinkie: "Yeah, they do! This means that Fluttershy was lying to us!"

**Feathers added to court record**

Dove: "Hey, not to interrupt or anything, but can you go up to balcony and spray this on the sniper rifle and balcony? You may need these glasses too."

Beck: "Okay." *flies up to spray, then comes down* "There wasn't anything weird going on up there."

Dove: "Are you sure? You put on the glasses right?" *Beck nods* "Then I guess your balcony is clean as a whistle. Except for the rifle I guess."

Pinkie: "Great, I think…"

_**Detention center at 11:15 a.m.**_

**Present magatama (Switch music: AJ: AA: Mentality lock)**

**Start psyche lock: Where were you after the shot?**

Beck: "I don't believe your being completely honest with me Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy: "What!? Y-You can't prove that!"

Beck: "TAKE THAT! These are your feathers right?"

Fluttershy: "How do those prove anything?"

Beck: "I found them behind the burned-down house."

Fluttershy: "Y-You did?" *gulps*

Beck: "Why were they there if you ran home?"

Fluttershy: "W-Well you can't prove when those were put behind there can you?"

**Have Pinkie object**

Pinkie: "You don't usually go that way, Fluttershy. Also I have seen you outside the bakery before the crime took place, but you didn't have bags."

**Lock broken… Unlock Successful! (Switch to: AJ: AA: Detention center-interview tragicomedy)**

Beck: "Now… where were you after the crime took place. This fact will help against the prosecution!"

Fluttershy: "I flew behind the burning house so that I could see the killer with my own eyes. The reason you found my feather is because my wing hit a board of wood."

Beck: "Did you see who the killer was, or at least some features that were interesting?" (Don't take that sentence the wrong way)

Fluttershy: "I saw he was small and cloaked."

Beck: "I don't think I have any more questions. Plus it looks like they're going to take you back to interrogation, so this is goodbye until we go to court."

Fluttershy: "Alright, goodbye. Thanks for taking my case."

_**Pinkie's room at 11:30 a.m.**_

Pinkie: "Let's try to figure out what exactly the killer did! Use thought route, Beck!"

Beck: "How do you even know I did that?"

Pinkie: "Someponies call me a fourth wall breaker."

Beck: "Okay? Whatever floats your boat?"

**Thought Route! (Start music PW: DD: Thought Route (Search it up on YouTube!))**

The killer entered my house and went up to the balcony, but when?

**When I went to meet that mare.**

The killer hid outside the door to wait for me to leave. He then made his move to run up to the balcony.

Pinkie: "Then how come he didn't just take the sniper rifle with him?"

**To place blame on Fluttershy.**

He saw Fluttershy and knew that she would come to see who he was. He ran away quickly so that she couldn't reveal his identity, but Fluttershy would be in a line of fire if she ran towards him, so why didn't he shoot her too?

**She was a close friend?**

Could it have been that he couldn't shoot his friend? Who would he be then? If Fluttershy lives in a house near the forest, then it could've only been one person!

Pinkie: "Ooh, you're right! **He's** the only one who couldn't shoot Fluttershy!"

**Exit thought route. (Start music: AJ: AA: Investigation-core)**

Beck: "What's strange is that he would do it at all. There must be more ponies behind this…"

Pinkie: "You're right, but why do you think that?"

Beck: "Somepony took over my TV and told me that an organization was behind something and that after this victim I was next! Wait a minute… they are going to get me after that killer is exposed!"

Pinkie: "No, I think you're going to be targeted whether or not we expose **him.**"

Beck: "Anyways, I need to come up with something after we tell Dove who it is."

_**Crime scene at 11:40**_

Dove: "Do you have any ideas who the killer is? I can tell you know something with that face of yours."

Pinkie: "I think that's just his normal face."

Beck: "The killer is Angel Bunny! Fluttershy flew towards the balcony of my house, and saw someone small and cloaked using the sniper rifle. When he saw that Fluttershy was flying towards him he couldn't shoot her, because of his relationship with her."

Dove: "That doesn't make sense without a motive."

Pinkie: "Beck saw somepony on his TV that told him some organization was targeting ponies."

Beck: "Not exactly, but she said that after this victim they were targeting me next!"

Dove: *stares for a little while* "Okay, I trust you. I'll tell the guys down at the department about this."

_**In Beck's house at 9:55 p.m. (Switch music: AJ: AA: Solitary Confinement)**_

**Dear Beck Chase,**

**We have your house under 24/7 surveillance, so don't worry about that organization. Don't leave without an escort, or else you are at risk of being assassinated! Yell to one of the police outside if you need to go somewhere.**

**Signed,**

**The chief of police, Big Macintosh**

_So I have to wait until they can confirm that it's safe for me to come out. This will halt the investigation and keep me safe while they are shrouded in mystery._

**The TV turns on unexpectedly, and the unknown pony shows up again.**

?: "Nice job! You officially stopped the organization from killing you, but just because there are a bunch of police guarding you doesn't mean that it will slow them down."

Beck: "Tell me who you are, and how you know all this."

**The pony changes form**

Discord: "I'm Discord, and I know everything!" *evilly laughs*

Beck: "Why tell me and not somepony else, like Celestia?"

Discord: "Because she won't squirm as much as you when you investigate, but I guess you can't while you are in solitary confinement."

Beck: *shrugs* "I'll think of something. You can't always act like this is chess and your opponent is being checked."

Discord: "Whatever… you have no idea this will come out to!" *disappears from the screen*

_**The end of investigation case 1**_


End file.
